U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/678,736, filed Apr. 1, 1991, and 08/058,316, filed May 3, 1993, describe techniques for overcoming frame response effects in the display of video images on passive matrix liquid crystal display (PMLCD) screens. The breakthrough discovery enabling the display of images at video rates on PMLCDs is the so-called Active Addressing.TM. (AA) technique. This technique is implemented by applying row signals that select rows multiple times and distribute the selections over the frame period and by determining, at each addressing interval during the frame period, multi-level column signals having more than two levels from pixel input data representing the pattern to be displayed and the row signals causing selections. Thus, the row signals are independent of the pixel input data, but the column signals are not.
There is a dynamic artifact present in moving images on PMLCDs implemented with AA techniques or any other addressing technique that produces column signals having more than one magnitude. Such artifacts called "splicing" appear on a display screen as slight flashing or as streaking of a group of pixels aligned in the direction of the image vector, which typically is along the column direction. Splicing appears as flashing pixels for computer graphics images and as vertical streaking or "raining" for natural images. Splicing is only a dynamic problem and, therefore, does not occur when the image is static.